


Telephone

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, I think Layton Brothers is at the point of technology similar to ours right?, Phone Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: During a late night at work, Alfendi gets quite a heated call from Lucy.





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone know I also shipped Lucifendi? Did anyone ask for smut of them? ...Yeah ya did, here goes! Hope you enjoy!

It was a late autumn evening in the Mystery Room. Some other divisions of Scotland Yard had long left for the day, leaving his particular branch quiet and solemn for the evening. Alfendi decided on staying in late as he always did on busy days, writing up all the reports for cases he and Lucy had previously solved. It just so happened that they finished a total of twenty-five different cases this week, so there was quite a bit of logging to do.

He didn’t want all of the work to fall on his friend to work all through hours of the night to complete, so he took it upon himself just for her to leave earlier. She almost begged him to stay and help, despite her eyes really saying “I don’t really want to do paperwork”. The good inspector saw through her instantly and sent her home, leaving him to do all the work.

Alfendi decided to check the stack of paperwork he had. He was nearing the end, about halfway to completion. The end couldn’t come any sooner. His eyes began to sore from the amount of reading he did. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t eat much today either—his stomach felt as if it was eating him. He wasn’t about to give up anytime soon. The deadline for these was fairly soon, perhaps the next day.

His cellphone’s buzz disturbed him from any further thoughts. He answered promptly, eyes never leaving his papers.

“Hello?”

“A-Al…” a soft coo graced his ear and he found his face flushing.

“Lucy?”

The two co-workers eventually dated after about a year of working closely. It was always “Prof” while at work and around friends, but as of recent she started calling him by name. However, it was only in private. When she did, it would grab his attention almost instantly. For whatever reason, it sounded sweeter and softer from her lips this evening.

“Um, just wondering… when c-can you come over?”

“Lucy, you do know how much work there is to get through, don’t you? I sent you home early for a reason.”

“I know but… Can’t you just put it down for t’night?”

Alfendi scratched the back of his neck. “As much as I’d like to, my dear, the reports are due relatively soon and I can’t put this off any further.”

He picked up the tiniest whimper, a bit of panting. “Th-Then can you at least talk to me then?”

His pen scratched at the paper as he wrote his signature. “Sure, but what do you want to talk about?”

“Anything! I don’t mind!” she hurriedly said.

Perplexed, he searched his mind for a suitable conversation topic. “Well, the case I’m currently doing papers for was for the one arsonist—I assume you remember that one?”

There was a small period where she was silent before answering a soft, “Yeah?”

“Well, as it just so happens, apparently he has been asking for cigarettes these past few days and…”

He trailed off as soon as he heard a soft gasp and her breathing starting to quicken. Alfendi bit the inside of his cheek. There was no way he was imagining this, was he? There was something odd about her voice, and the signs were only becoming increasingly noticeable. There was only one thing he could think of that would be afflicting her.

“ _Ahem!_ I suppose you don’t want to talk about work then, do you?”

“Huh? I… were listening! Honest!”

“Are you sure? You sound… distracted.”

“I’m fine! B-But maybe switching topics isn’t a bad idea.”

He ran his hands through his wavy, purple hair as he thought of more to say. “What would you prefer?”

“Maybe summat like… what you would do with me if you were here?”

“What I would do…if I was there?”

“Y-yeah. What would you do to…I mean! What would you do with me?”

Alfendi leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. What would he do? What _wouldn’t_ he do? He loved her dearly. There weren’t enough hours in the day he could give to her.

“Personally, I love when we have movie night.  You would always go out of your way to choose some of the most… interesting mystery films. Some ranging from good to just plain awful…but entertaining!” he chuckled upon remembering one in particular.

She responded with a giddy laugh of her own before pausing. “Anything else?”

“Erm… whatever you’d like, I suppose. I’m not really picky about what to do. Romantic things sort of come with what we do, doesn’t it? Erm, kissing, cuddling and the like…”

“Hmm…” The hum seemed to be more of a desiring sort than contemplative.

“Was there something in particular you wanted to do?”

She sounded somewhat raspy, as if she was on the verge of crying out.“Haa… Well, ah…you know… that kind of stuff. Kissing, cuddling… Ah, aaahh… _t-touching_ …”

There it was again—the sound of her panting and mumbling under her breath. Alfendi found the room to be warmer than usual. He tugged at his sweater collar to alleviate some of the heat to no avail. He really should not entertain this while he worked.

He swallowed past a lump in his dry throat. “Um, on the topic of uh, touching… You’re not…doing what I think you’re doing, are you?”

A yelp rang in his ear before some nervous chuckling. “W-Whaddya mean? I’m not ah…mmph!”

Shaking his head, he placed his reddening face in his hand. She was always the worst liar. Hearing her close to her climax to his question made him antsy.

Visions of a half-dressed Lucy appeared before his eyes. She lied on her bed, her phone next to her as she slid her hand into her pajama shorts. She gasped and whined as she rubbed her hips against her hand…

_Oh boy._

He snapped from his thoughts to hear her ask, “Am…Am I botherin’ you? With, uh… Sorry if I am.”

“Oh no! Not at all! I uh… I just never found myself in such a situation before, ahaha…”

Nary was there a time where he could say someone solicited his voice for masturbation. …Not that he could even think of a time someone really desired his voice in any manner. He was quite stunned that Lucy would act this way, that she would harbor sexual feelings for him. He thought their relationship was still in its early stages.

Her voice was shaky, still caught between mild shame and ecstasy. “I don’t see why…why you wouldn’t. I think you got a great voice.”

Pleasure ran up his spine. He sank in his chair, holding its arm to steady himself.

“Oh, haha… Well, thank you.”

“Can you ah… mind telling me more? About what you’d do, I mean.”

Alfendi took a deep breath. “After finishing said movie, I suppose I’d… hold you close and kiss around your neck.”

She responded with a soft, pleased hum. “What else?”

“Trail my hands along your back… Maybe massage that one spot you like, around the small of it.”

Another gasp. “M-more!”

His mind swirled. What was he going to say next? Something to do with her breasts? Whisper into her ears? Goodness, she was driving him mad. His vision blurred as he felt himself shut down, drowning in pleasure and overbearing sexual fervor.

He snapped to, his other personality taking form. The first thing he heard was the sound of Lucy pleading him to answer.

“’Ello? Al, are you still there?”

“Yeah. I’m here.”

She seemed to pick up how darkly he sounded.“Potty?”

“Ah, finally. Sorry to worry you,” he paused to survey the situation. “I guess that idiot got so turned on he turned _himself_ off.”

“He…?”

He scoffed. “Honestly though, calling at a time like this for your own pleasure. Don’t you have any shame?”

“S’your fault…hah… You made me like this…” she replied breathlessly.

“Whoa, hey! Don’t make me out to be some kind of hornball...” he grunted.

There was some soft laughter, a gasp, then a sweet moan. The inspector found himself bouncing his leg as he leaned back in his chair, doing his best to divert his attention on the arousal his counterpart left him with. This girl… She had quite the guts calling him up while he was still at work just so she can get off to his voice. Even if it was after dark.

“Mmm… What about you then?”

“Eh?”

“Come on! You know… what would _you_ do if you were with me?”

A smirk grew on his face, an idea formed in his head.“Alright. I’ll tell you. However, I have but one condition—Wait, does your cell phone have a camera?”

“Don’t all cells do now?” she asked, exasperated.

“Hush. Answer.”

“Yeah! Why?”

“Turn it on. I want to see you.”

“B-But, you’ll laugh at the faces I make…”

Alfendi chuckled to himself. “Perhaps. Listen, I’ll do the same. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Silence filled his ear before his cell phone’s screen flashed to life. On it was just what he previously envisioned, a shy blushing young woman lying on her back. Her lips pulled into a small pout.

“A’right. I turned it on. How’s this?”

He felt as if his heartstrings had been pulled. “Perfect. As promised…”

Her face brightened significantly after he set up his camera. She grew a wide smile and began to giggle. The inspector raised his eyebrows at her.

“What? What’s with that goofy smile?”

“It’s nowt. I’m just happy to see you is all.”

“Goodness, you saw me earlier today. You make it seem like you haven’t seen me in weeks.”

“Feels that way. ‘Sides, I was sorta hoping you’d do this.”

A twinge of pain reminded him that he too had an affliction that was to be dealt with. Personally, he would much rather take care of such personal affairs at home where it belongs. He’d have to make an exception tonight. After all, he had a captive audience to watch, and he did not wish to disappoint her.

He tilted the phone’s camera down and Lucy’s expression turned shy as she looked away.

“Don’t avert your eyes. You know exactly what you wanted to watch.”

After a small growl of a zipper, he fished out his erection for her to see. He saw her tongue tracing her lips before biting them. Lucy was entranced, watching his fingers trail up and down the shaft. He paused at the tip, rubbing his thumb against it.

“How’s the reception? Good?” he asked between pants.

She shuddered and nodded her head eagerly. “G-Great! Really good…”

“Mind if I see what you’re working on?” He offered an encouraging smirk.

The view changed from her face down to where her hand played. Her sticky fingers glistened as she rubbed against sensitive skin. She traced the outside of the lips to the inside. A small gasp was swallowed as she kept herself quiet.

“Alfendi…”

“I know, I’m getting there too. And don’t try to hold it in. I want to hear you.”

“B-But you’re still at the office…”

“And? That certainly didn’t stop you from calling— _Dammit_ … ” his eyes darted around.

“Ah! What’s wrong?”

“Tissues. I can’t find the box. We had some right?”

“I think we gave the last of them—Ahh… to Florence. Can’t… can’t you use the newspapers you have instead?”

Alfendi gave a look of disgust. “No! I read those!”

One squeak broke out into the loudest moan he’s heard. His partner cried out his name as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. It was music to his ears… He couldn’t hold back much longer himself. Moments later, his own release came, staining part of his sweater and pants white.

As upset as he would be about such a grievance, he resigned himself to slinking down in his chair. Alfendi glanced to his phone’s screen only to see Lucy staring at him, wide-eyed with a flush of red still on her cheeks. She opened and closed her mouth, forming words that never passed her lips. The most he could do was pull his messy hair from his eyes.

“Don’t even say it,” he grumbled. “I think with this, I’ll be finding some spare clothes and call it a night.”

“Ah… Right.” The tone of disappointment did not pass him.

“Then I’m heading over to your house. I’m using your washer. Also, I suggest you rest up.”

A devious smile graced his features. “You’re next on my list of things to do.”


End file.
